


Homewrecker

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d - Freeform, Gorillaz - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Stuart Pot - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: I'm only happy when I'm on the runI break a million hearts just for funI don't belong to anyoneBased on the song Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds.





	Homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my blog, gorillazimagines, on tumblr!

Life was undoubtedly full of regrets. 

2D watches you from across the bar, eyes glued on the way your body sways with the music. He didn’t want to be so obvious, not with his new partner sitting across from him, sipping their drink. He felt a bit of shame for it, too; he wasn’t that person who wanted to purposely make their partner feel bad by looking at other people but…

You were stunning. 

He feels even guiltier when he wanders into the same club the next day, this time unaccompanied by his partner. They had gotten into a tiff last night, one that he knew was entirely his fault; maybe he had fallen too hard and too fast for them, and shouldn’t have made anything official. But how was he supposed to tell that he would find someone else who managed to steal his attention away, who made him hold his breath in anticipation every time they glanced his way, who made his legs feel weak and his heart beat faster…

He finds you in the same area you normally are, and that’s where the emotional cheating begins. Nothing physical happens, despite the heavy flirting, he doesn’t do all the things he wants to. He doesn’t grab you right then and there and crush his lips against yours, he doesn’t pull you over to his apartment so that he can rip your clothes off and have his way with you. He doesn’t do anything physical, but cheating was cheating; he was guilty. 

It’s a week, he thinks, that you’ve been meeting every night at the club, chatting, talking, and eventually dancing together. The lines between emotional and physical were beginning to blur, and 2D realizes he hadn’t even texted his partner that day. When the two of you head out for him to take a smoke break, he pulls out his phone and realizes they haven’t texted him either. 

“Trouble in paradise?” You ask playfully, peeking over at his phone; he shakes his head and shoves it back in his pocket. 

“Are we havin’ any trouble, love?” 

“No, I don’t think we are.” 

“Then there’s no trouble in paradise, is there?” He tosses his cigarette to the ground after a minute, the cold air starting to get to him. His phone vibrates in his pocket, but when he goes to answer it, you grab ahold of his hand. 

The distance between you closes so fast 2D doesn’t even know what’s happening before your lips are pressed against his, his hands sliding down to your waist to grab your hips and pull you against him. The kiss is deep, mesmerizing, he’s full of emotion he’s not sure how he truly feels during, or after it ends. 

The line between emotional and physical had been drawn, and he knew then that he had to break-up with his partner. He couldn’t keep doing this to them, he was just as bad as those who had done it to him. He walks home alone that night (you once again refuse his invitation despite the longing he’d felt in your kiss) with his phone in hand, wondering if he should cut it off over text, or in person. 

2D still hasn’t done it by the next night, but he’s back at the club again; clearly, he wasn’t regretting this little love affair. When he sees you, you don’t look as nearly as happy, vibrant, and full of life as you had been before. You look sad, a little drained, and it makes him worried; he pulls you off to the side because he cares, because he wants to take care of you and make you feel even better. Shouldn’t he feel this way about his own partner? Just more proof he’d rushed a relationship that he shouldn’t have. 

“Stu…” Your arms are crossed as you both take a step outside, and move off to where there aren’t gangs of people standing around. “You shouldn’t keep doing this, you know. I’m not the one. You’re infatuated for now but… you should go back to them. The person you came here with last week.” 

“I… planned on breaking it off. After everything that’s happened between us-” 

“Don’t- Don’t misconstrue what it is.” Your heart is in pain, but you can’t let it show on your face or he’d never believe you. “I don’t have feelings for you like that, and I’m sorry for leading you on. Go back to them, Stu. Give up on me.” 

“But what if I can’t?” 

“Do you want to be added to my list of broken hearts? You don’t deserve to be on that list, Stu, so please listen to me.” You turn around to walk away and he’s paralyzed, his heart beating so fast in his chest it’s beginning to hurt. At the last second you turn around, walking up to him again and leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Goodbye Stu.” 

He breaks up with his new partner that night, unable to take it any longer. He finds himself curled up in bed, looking at his phone, wishing by some miracle you would call or text him. You had never given him a way to contact you, you had always just met up at the club… He goes to it the next few nights to find you strangely absent, and after a week, he realizes you were never coming back. Was it because of him, or was it your own personal issues? How long would he stay up at night, wondering about if things could’ve gone differently, if he could’ve spared his former partners feelings… He buries his face in his pillow and sighs. 

Despite everything that happened, he still wanted to see your face, just one last time.


End file.
